Big Jellybeans
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: After accidentally spilling a growth formula over the Jelly's, they grow to massive proportions. Can I create a shrinking formula out of my chemistry set and shrink them back down to normal? Chapter 2 up soon...................................ish maybe


**Another story. I decided making it even though I still had two other stories in progress. They should be done soon. WOOOOOOOOOOT!**

'It was nine in the afternoon....my eyes are the size of the moon...you get....'

Ooooh, sorry, I've been so excited into getting my chemistry set at one 'o' clock today.

I've started to sing songs to pass the time.

At this moment in Jelly Cabin it's 12:50pm...and in ten minutes time I would go straight to Samson's post office and grab my new chemistry set. Science is like a goddess; It's amazing what it can do. It's hot, and it creates cool things (yeah, hot!)

Now I'll start writing palindromes. Because I like palindromes and making my own. Jelly Cabin likes writing palindromes as well. They joined in. We tried writing the longest palindrome ever.

Rats! If I star! Rats, I fist, ar! Drats! If I star! Rats, I fist, ar!

That's what we came up with at the moment, but then we split up and wrote our own palindromes.

**Lager man, am regal.**

**'Trade Naomi, Dennis's sin, Ned' I moaned. Art!**

**Yo boy!**

**Fifteen palindromes later.....**

Hickity Dickity Dock, the camper ran out of the cabin. The clock struck one. And he pushed through everybody in line at the post office so he could get a chemistry set.

'Number please!' Samson yelled.

I grabbed a number.

'What's your number?' Samson asked.

'183' I said.

'Now serving, 182!' Samson yelled.

Larrison the stork needed letters for licking, but couldn't lick the letters himself (he must have a lot of relatives). Samson started licking letters like he was breaking a world record for Jalapeño pepper eating.

**13 unlucky minutes later.**

Samson licked the last letter. Larrison said thanks and walked out. Samson put his letters in the post-bag.

'Now serving one eighty-thr....' Samson yelled.

'MMMEEEEEE!' I yelled, jumping about like a rat on a six-shot espresso.

'Yes...here's your chemistry set' Samson said, handing me a blue box with markings on it.

It was a chemistry set.

I was so excited!

But sometimes, I get ripped off with things. Hopefully this isn't a rip-off. My heart thudded, but my chest hurt.

My chest hurt's because of a mishap years ago. I have travelled through outer space in my Space-Car 2012 and gone to other planets where I find life. One day, I was on planet Earth 384 in the village of Yellavh-Taed picking up some milk from a milkbar from a Spatulon from Splapp-Me-DoLand. Then I wandered off and got lost. I had heaps of gas after I had a share of baked beans that morning. While I flipped a coin, I decided to let it all out. But as I did, I didn't realize a bushfire was behind me, and the force of the methane propelled me at over five hundred miles per hour, straight into a brick wall. I woke up four days later in the same spot, and tried drinking my milk, but it had gone all sour. Eventually I did find my way back to my Space-Car 2012 and drove back.

My chest was never the same.

And I never found my coin.

And I never got a refund at the milkbar either.

**But that's another story. I bet you don't care about my problems.**

I ran back to my cabin with the chemistry set and read the note.

WARNING: YOU MAY CREATE A NEW ELEMENT BY ACCIDENT AND IT MAY BE HIGHLY UNSTABLE. IF YOU DO, CONTACT DUTCH SCIENTISTS TO VERIFY THIS AS A NEW ELEMENT. OTHERWISE, YOU MAY HAVE CREATED ELEMENT 111-118. OTHER SIDE-EFFECTS INCLUDE BURNS, SNEEZING, DISEASE AND OTHER STUPID THINGS.

Yeah so what?

I know what I'm doing.

It reminds me of another space story I was doing where I broke my concentration. Over at Llemsuoy 294 I was given the job to lasso their smallest moon and bring it closer so it could be worshipped by local Phlovomites. On my forty-ninth attempt, sweating like mad, SUCH JOY! I lassoed the moon perfectly! I started pulling it back because it was so light! But as I was about to stop it, the moon suddenly kept going and....blocked out their fourteen suns, and landed on me. My vision was blurred for six weeks. And teenage Phlovomites stole my lasso.

So I understand concentration.

**888**

After a fantastic week, I had perfected creating a magnet without metal, a material more dense than Osmium and accidentally created a new element called Lazloleninium (which, when touched, will set you on fire and burn yourself away and cremate you without have to pay)

Then, I thought about creating a growth formula.

After three days, I had created something green, bubbly and there was about a pint of it to go with.

Raj watched with interest.

'What's that?' he asked.

'I'm creating a growth formula on M&M's, hotdogs and can's of Pepsi' I replied. 'And, I can do with marshmallows as well.....'

Raj started WOOing like mad.

I sucked in a bit of formula with an eyedrop and carefully dropped one drop on an M&M. It grew an extra centimetre. I put more drops on until it was bigger than my head.

'Yes! It works!' I yelled. But however, as I celebrated my joy, I knocked the formula off the table while raising my arms. It splashed over something. Three things, to be precise.

'Aghhh!' screamed the three things.

It was Lazlo, Raj and Clam.

'Uh oh, this won't be good.' I said.

Suddenly, all three began growing like puberty. They grew higher than me, then higher than Raj's record shelf, then the totem pole....

'Ooh, now I can see a real elephant.' I said. 'A big one'

They broke through the roof of Jelly Cabin. They grew taller than the flagpole. They stopped growing when they were 20 metres tall, corresponding to the 10m flagpole.

'Holy mother of science!' I screamed. 'That's too big!'

The Jellies completely shadowed the camp. Their shadows extended as far as Acorn Flats. Every camper had come out to see what on earth the racket was and why it had become dark.

'I have heaps of problems now!' I said. 'One, I got to feed three giants. Two, I have to care for three giants. And three, I have to clean your ears with a shovel!'

'You clean my ears with a shovel already' Raj said.

'I can use a Dragline, or I can do the task manually for you' I replied

'Dragline my ears you dimwitted....' Raj mumbled.

'Well, cleaning your ears is my favourite past-time.' I exclaimed.

'What are we gonna do?' Lazlo said.

'There's only one thing we can do....' I said

**Minutes later.**

'Why are we hiding behind Scoutmaster Lumpus's house?' asked Lazlo.

'So I can become the Scoutmaster' I said.

'I'm not sure how this will work' Raj said.

'Follow my lead' I replied.

I knocked at Lumpus's door and he opened it.

'What do you want?' he moaned.

'Give me your job or I shall send giants to eat you!' I replied.

'Hah! Yeah right!' Lumpus laughed, and slammed the door.

I waited a few seconds, and then told Lazlo 'Grab Lumpus through the window at his bedroom'

Lazlo did, King-Kong style.

Lumpus screamed.

'NO! I'll GIVE YOU MY JOB! I SWEAR IT!' Lumpus yelled.

'Good choice' I replied, as he tossed down his hat and was put down. He ran off.

'Unnecissary!' Clam yelled.

'Maybe, but now it's completely necissary. I am now Scoutmaster aren't I?' I replied

Can't argue with that. The Jellies sat down confused, not knowing how they will manage their lives bigger than forty walruses. Or maybe, forty Harold's, or something.

Confusion really sucks.

Like one time I was told a joke by Edward. He said 'How do you confuse a moron?', and I didn't know. Then he started blabbering and flabbering nonsense and I got confused. Then he started laughing because I got confused. Now, I'm a moron.

**THAT'S WHY I HATE EDWARD'S JOKES.**

I never really did.

But the real point is...I can help the Jellies. I would like to help their new big ability. Even if it takes me ages to polish Clam's horns. Even if it takes me ages to brush Lazlo's teeth. Even it takes me ages to clean Raj's ears by climbing in them and scooping the earwax and more using a shovel, and then dumping it all in a wheelbarrow, which I'll then dump into a trash-can and make that pelican garbage-man guy cry his eyes out. Again.

That happens on a daily basis.

And so will helping the Jellies.

**Okay seriously, that's a weird chapter. I'll update the newest chapter in a few hours. Maybe a few days. I've got to get Yellavh-Taed's daily newspaper first (Do you know that Yellavh-Taed is Death Valley backwards?).**


End file.
